Diary of Carrie Cromwell, Aged 18 34
by Roobarb
Summary: A new recruit arrives at Sun Hill, and keeps track of her progress through her diaries. But which man will get lucky and take her home?


Pc Caroline Cromwell arrived in Sun Hill at the tender age of 18 back in the 1990s. She had kept a diary from her early teens and, following her graduation from Hendon, she continued this tradition through her long career at Sun Hill Police station. Her informal writings chart the tragedies which have befallen the station over the years, and how the friendships she makes with her fellow officers see her through the tough times. Her diary also documents the fun times, reminding us of when winding up the Inspector was a station sport! But when will she realise that the key to her happiness is shown to her on her very first day? Or will it take the full 16 years for her to see that what she wants most is right there in front of her? Read on and find out… just make sure you put the hair back across page 40 or she'll know you've been sneaking!

**Diary of Carrie Cromwell, aged 183/4**

Sunday 13th February 1990

Am nervous as hell at the moment. Have been lying in bed wide awake trying to do through everything I need to do before tomorrow. I can't believe that I've finally made it. That tomorrow morning I will be official Pc Caroline Conway from Sun Hill Police Station. After all that hard work I'm almost scared that it's going to be a complete anti-climax. But I know that all I've ever wanted to be is a copper, and after all the crap they threw at me at Hendon, it's going to take more than a few first day nerves to put me off. Am going to try and get some sleep now. Wish me luck.

Monday 14th February 1990

Well, it went alright. Oh who am I kidding, it was hell on wheels. I arrived early (bonus points!) but still managed to annoy the Inspector, who is apparently known in the station as Monroe the Merciless, because I wasn't talking with enough authority. I went arse over tit chasing a suspect down a back alley and landed up in a pile of last night's takeaways, so I spent the rest of the day stinking of chop suey. However, good points: everyone is really nice. Hit it off with the girls in the locker room - especially June Ackland who seems really experience and nice, but very professional and more than a little scary. I got on much better with Delia French who is, to put is bluntly, a complete and utter nutter! There's another really nice girl called Norika who seemed to be spending most of the shift avoiding one of the DCs, so I don't know what's going on there but I hope I find out soon, all the gossip and everything is so intruiging! And the blokes don't seem to bad either - there are a few good looking ones, one called Dave, and another really cute guy called Ken Melvin who bought me a drink when we went out after the shift - result! I'm being puppywalked (which is such a derogatory term, but one which I'm stuck with I suppose) by a guy called Tony Stamp who is really experienced but who drives like a lunatic. If I survive the next 6 months without being killed in a PolAc I'll be very surprised. Right, am totally shattered so am off to bed for some rest.

March 1990

Right, well, it's been a while since I could put something of substance in here. So I'll try and do a monthly round up for posterity's sake. I've just been so busy that all I want to do when I come in is fall into bed and go to sleep. And there have been a few other activities which have taken up my time!

I'm going out with Ken Melvin! He's blonde and sexy and so sweet and kind, and he's been taking me to some rather interesting places recently. We got chatting down the pub not long after I started, and found out that we have loads of common interests like food and music (he's really into rave and acid house too, which I found a surprise because he doesn't look the type). Anyway, after going out a few time with the mob after work, he eventually asked me if I'd like to go on somewhere afterwards, and I said yes. So we went to the cinema to see Look Who's Talking Too (which was pretty rubbish actually!) then we had a meal and he walked me home and … it was so amazing. We've hardly spend a night apart in the last 3 weeks, which normally would worry me, but for some reason I feel so at ease with him that it seems perfectly natural to spend every available moment with him. I have been warned off him several times by Tony, who keeps pointing out that he already has a fiancée. But Ken has promised me that he's just waiting for the right moment to tell her that it's all over. Tony is rather sweet actually - he's supposed to be giving me advice on the job but when were stuck together in the area car for hours I usually end up giving him advice on how to get round his girlfriend. Quite frankly, the advice I want to give him is to run away quickly cos she sounds like a right moany cow. But he seems to like her - she just keeps dropping big hints about them getting married. Dave and me keep telling him not to give in, he's too young to die! Anyway, I think Tony has a bit of a crush on Viv Martella in CID. She's a good laugh but she's one of those women who know they are good looking, so she can pick and choose her men. Which is a pity for Tony cos he's not exactly top of her list. I feel a bit bad because when we're at work I spend loads of time talking to Dave and Tony, but at the end of the day Ken takes up all of my spare time. I must make more of an effort to go for a drink with them cos they are both great guys and I think we could be good mates. Anyway, group visits to the pub are few and far between at the moment because of the whole CID and uniform battle which is going on. And also after we've had a day of Monroe going on and on at us no one really feels like it. We had a party the other week for Uncle Bob Cryer's birthday, which was a nice way to let out hair down. But it almost ended in tears when DS Roach pitched up three sheets to the wind and had a pop at Inspector Monroe - which was hysterical, I would've loved to have seen Roach lamp him one, though it wouldn't be good for Ted coz he'd lose his job. But he's such a pompous twit, I don't know how anyone could possibly like him.

Anyway, that's the main round up for this month, I'm falling in love with Ken Melvin (Haha I can admit in here because no one will see it, so it's not real… see?) and I can't wait to see him again!


End file.
